Um Verdadeiro Rey
by Paula-chan
Summary: Um pequeno grande homem. Meu querido lutador. Baseado numa luta veridica. Boa Leitura.


_De fã para fã independente do sexo ou idade._

_Mais um sonho que se realiza._

_Boa leitura._

* * *

**Um Verdadeiro Rey.**

Meu coração acelera frenético dentro do peito. Meu corpo se remexe e vibra por todos os lados. Meus braços, pernas e minhas mãos criam vida própria e se jogam no ar. Meus olhos não perdem qualquer movimento, apesar de fechá-los quando não consigo presenciar as covardias e injustiças feitas contra você.

E minha boca se abre por diversas vezes. Solto exclamações, sustos, dores sentidas inconscientemente, profano, solto palavras baixas e sujas que não faziam parte do meu vocabulário. Choro, riu, torço, vibro, pulo.

São para você todas as palavras de apoio e todos os brados de consolo, ajuda e amor que você jamais ouvirá. Minha voz se mistura á milhares de outras vozes. Sou abafada por elas. Mas de todos os corações, é o meu que bate mais forte e direcionado somente a você.

I am so high, I can hear heaven

I am so high, I can hear heaven

Whoa, but heaven, no heaven don't hear me

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me

Love would all save us

But, how can that be

Look what love gave us

A world full of killing

And blood spilling

That world never came

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Ele é bem maior que você e ri do seu tamanho. Eu te acho adorável. Aos meus olhos você é tão parecido com um _ursinho_. E isso me traz a dolorosa vontade de te abraçar, mesmo sabendo que seus músculos são rígidos e que provavelmente você quebraria grande parte dos meus ossos com seu abraço.

Ele zomba de sua força e você apenas o observa. Apenas presta atenção em todos seus movimentos.

E minha alma se aquece com a sua humildade. Você me felicita com todos os gestos que faz.

Ele tenta te humilhar. Deve ser difícil para você... Pelo menos torna-se pra mim. Eu já detesto seu adversário.

Você o derruba no chão em uma agitação rápido. Eu riu muito. Você me deixa feliz.

Ele reage. Se revolta, pois não esperava que fosse tão rápido e astuto. Ele te atinge com toda força e violência. Seu sorriso debochado desaparece, mas seus olhos escurecem.

Eu temo por você, mesmo no fundo sabendo que não precisa.

Ele te trata como um boneco de pano e se diverte com sua dor. Eu tenho uma enorme vontade de pular a barreira, correr e penetrar nas cordas. Entrando no ringue, sem pensar duas vezes, te defenderia até onde meu pobre corpo suportasse.

Meus pulsos cerrados descansam quando você ergue alento e se defende. Chuta o rosto dele e com novo ataque, como um malabarista treinado, joga o corpo maior para fora do ringue. Você me orgulha e me alivia.

Mas não está satisfeito... Você atravessa as cordas e joga seu corpo contra o dele. No começo parece vencido, mas ele te segura e o arremessa contra o mastro de metal seguro ao ringue. Meus olhos neste instante se fecham. Eu devo ter sentido mais dor que você.

Ele se aborrece novamente. O resultado não é o esperado, pois ao contrário do que desejava a multidão o vaia e ele volta para te buscar. Eu o detesto mais uma vez.

Ele brinca cruelmente com seu braço ferido e meu corpo instintivamente se aproxima da barreira que nos separa...

Você grita de dor e eu grito seu nome. Grito para que se reerga e o vença.

Seus braços estão feridos. Ponto fraco. Ele te tortura até onde lhe convém. Tenta concluir a luta por duas vezes, mas não consegue. Você não se deixaria vencer aquela noite.

Ele sempre fora extremamente covarde. Sempre imaginei que talvez devesse ser raiva ou despeito. Afinal ele jamais seria tão amado, querido e respeitado quanto você.

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

Os comentaristas torcem por você! Uma multidão repete em sintonia seu movimento de ataque mais reconhecido: _Six One Nine!! Six One Nine!!_

Ele tenta novamente concluir a luta, mas inesperadamente você resgata toda a sua vontade e o arremessa outra vez para fora do ringue antes de cansado e ferido, apoiar-se com os joelhos sob o chão.

Ele volta... E você reage a suas investidas de forma surpresa e delirante.

Você o atinge brilhantemente! Estamos todos torcendo por um único apenas! Eu volto a rir muito quando desta vez é você a zombar do corpo estendido sobre o ringue. Devo confessar que vê-lo dançando – mesmo que levemente desajustado – aquece meu peito e meu sorriso se abre. Se abre apenas para você.

A testa daquele ser bizarro passa a sangrar, por si só, sem conseqüência de alguma covardia. Seus braços foram finalmente vingados.

A luta continua. Ataques, defesas, verdadeiras acrobacias.

Randy Orton passa a língua entre os lábios enquanto te devora predatoriamente com os olhos, tornando sua face animalesca. Seu corpo me lembra muito ao corpo de um animal primata. Ele é atemorizante e espera a chance de você levantar... E te ferir.

A tensão se instala. Meus olhos te seguem com expressões aflitas. Você se levanta apoiando o corpo sob as cordas.

Orton delirante corre ao seu encontro, esperando te pegar desprotegido. Erra. Você o acerta no peito, jogando-o preso entre as cordas. Vai executar seu famoso ataque. Eu exclamo junto à multidão excitada: Six One Nine!! Six One Nine!! Six One Nine!!

Ele se retira na hora de receber o golpe. Prende seu corpo rápido ao chão e o juiz finaliza infeliz: _One... Two... Tree!_

Orton se vai triunfante e orgulhoso.

Você ainda não acredita e se decepciona consigo mesmo.

Apesar da vitória do adversário é a você que prestigiamos.

Os cartazes pintados de 619 são dirigidos somente a você.

Meus aplausos são seus. Meu sorriso satisfeito é seu.

Meu orgulho por ter dado o melhor de si e lutado com muita garra e força, sem tornar-se miserável e cruel quanto o outro, apenas me faz adora-lo intensamente. Lutou bravamente como um digno combatente. Meu afeto demasiado transborda, apesar de sentir seu desapontamento, não cesso de aplaudi-lo.

Você desce do ringue cabisbaixo e eu grito novamente seu nome agora com minha garganta deveras rouca.

O destino resolve sorrir para mim e pela primeira vez em toda minha vida te acompanhando, você ouve meu chamado e olha rapidamente em minha direção.

Meus olhos se arregalam levemente de surpresa e emoção.

Eu tento faze-lo ouvir: _You are my hero...¹_

E meu peito se aquece novamente ao vê-lo sorrir agradecido. E meus aplausos se tornam mais fortes.

Você caminha pelo corredor de torcidas até desaparecer.

E eu te acompanho de longe emocionada.

É um verdadeiro rei para mim.

Meu herói mascarado,

_Rey Mysterio._

* * *

¹ Você é meu herói.

_Musica: Hero – de Nickelback._

Obrigada.

Paula-chan


End file.
